


Adrinette April

by AQ110



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Pure, Romance, Tag As I Go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQ110/pseuds/AQ110
Summary: krazy-ky-sta-hatter's Adrinette April on Tumblr idea.This story will go in order and have some plot and lots of fluffy scenes!





	1. Day 1: Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it's better to just sit and wait for the things you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely late, but I'm trying. Hope you like, because there will be more to come!

It was about halfway through the school year now. Christmas has ended and January is starting to warm up Paris. The sunlight is streaming through the plants and over buildings. It was wonderful to see winter disappear and spring slowly making its way in.

Marinette couldn’t help but smile as she made her way across the stone streets of paris. She loved spring weather, the way the plants were coming back to life, the rainstorms that washed away the last bits of snow, and the sun peaking through the clouds, promising warm weather was to come. It may be the miraculous of creation talking, but she just couldn’t help but to love spring.

Right before she made it through the doors of her school,  Collège Françoise, Alya ran up to her, cellphone in hand and a broad smile on her face.

“Hey, girl!” she beamed merily at her friend.

“Hey yourself.” Marionette giggled out. 

Alya and Marinette have been best friends for a little over a year now. They always made time for each other, even when Marinette had the bakery and superheroing and Alya had babysitting and the Ladyblog to keep track of. Anyone who knew them would say they were probably the closest friends in Paris and that they told each other everything. It would almost be true, too.

The only secret that Marinette has ever kept from Alya, is that she is ladybug. It makes sense, even if it pains her. She doesn't want to put Alya in danger, even if it means she will lose her friendship in the end. It’s a sacrifice she has to make, if an akuma were to take her, she knows she would give up her miraculous in a heartbeat.

As the two girls walked into the school, Nino and Adrien walked up beside the two. Ninoo easily wrapped his arm around Alya effectiantly. “Hey, babe. Hey, Mari.”

“Hey guys.” Adrien added, nodding to the girls.

“Hi, Nino. H-hey Adrien.” Marinette squeaked out. Although she has been able to talk to adrien normally over the year, she still struggled from time-to-time. It made sense, her crush for the boy never wavered, but she has grown to the aspect that he may never look at her as more than a  _ ‘good friend’ _ and decided that rather than to fully pursue him, she would just be there for him as a friend. It was the least she could do.

The four teens walked to their classroom, making idle chatter the entire way. This was their typical school life. Just doing their school work while enjoying each others company. It may seem average to anyone from the outside, but it was all that Marinette could ever want. 

After classes, and on their way to the school doors, Marinette put the last of her books into her bag. The quartet were together again, unsurprisingly, when Adriens voice popped up.

“Oh, shoot. Guys, I think I left something in the classroom. You can head on home without me.”

Alya and Nino shrugged. “Sure thing, dude. See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. See you then.” and with that Adrien jogged back to class on the second floor.

“You coming?” Alya asked when she saw Marinette staring at Adriens retreating back.

“Actually… I’ll wait here if that’s okay?”

Alya smirked and rolled her eyes. “Sure thing, girl. See you later.”

Marinette smiled at her friends receding backs, and couldn’t suppress a giggle at Nino’s not-so secret thumbs up. Without further ado, she slowly followed the path Adrien took to get to the classroom. She had fully intended to wait by the door for the boy, but walking back down the staircase would give them more time together. And that’s all she really wanted.

Opening the green door, Marinette stepped into the classroom. “Adrien?”

“Marinette?” came the shocked response from Adriens seat. “What are you doing here?”

“I decided I couldn’t leave you here after all. Want to walk back together?”

“Oh. Well, uh, I  _ would  _ but…”

“But?” Marinette asked curiously. She wasn’t upset that they couldn’t, she just wanted to know what was wrong.

“My... _ escort  _ got hung up in traffic. So I might be here a while. You can just go home, Mari. I’m good here.”

Marinette smiled gently at the blonde boy and sat on the edge of his desk. “I’ll stay here too. I-If I’m not bothering you of course! I don’t have anywhere else I need to be and I don’t want you to be alone. Not that you can’t take care of yourself or anything! It’s just better than being alone, right? I’ll stop talking now.” Marianette sputtered with a light blush dusting her cheeks.

“Haha well… it will be pretty boring, but your welcome to stay with me. If you really want.”

And so, the two proceeded to just enjoy one another's company. Talking about anything they could think of and laughing with each other over jokes most would find ridickulous. It was as if the rest of the world disappeared outside the classroom that wonderful spring afternoon. 

But all great things will come to an end.

The peace was disrupted when Adrien's phone went off 30 minutes later. “Looks like my ride's here…”

“Oh!” Marinette put on a large smile. “That’s great! I’m glad traffic slowed down.”

“Yeah.” Adrien hummed as the two walked to the school doors. “Thanks for staying, Marinette. It was really fun.”

“O-of course Adrien! I w-would gladly stay anytime with you. For! For you…”

Adrien let out an amused laugh and looked the girl in her blue bell eyes. They seemed to sparkle in the sunlight and he couldn’t help but to smile. Without hesitation he usually possessed, Adrien kisses Marinette on the cheek. “Adieu, See you tomorrow!” He waved as he left. A light blush grazing his features.

Marinette stood in the doors with a large smile and a huge blush painted over her cheeks. Tikki popped out of her bag after noticing no one was in sight.

“That was really sweet Marinette!” She called happily.

“Yeah…” The bluenette sighed happily. “But Adrien was just being polite. It was just to say goodbye.”

 

_ Yeah. It was just to say goodbye. _


	2. Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the littlest things can make the heart go wild.

You would think that with all of the places in Paris, the school would choose to go somewhere that every student hasn’t already been a hundred times before, the  Louvre. A giant glass pyramid in the middle of a large stone courtyard where all sorts of tourists come to see the light reflecting through it.

But having said that, no one was really complaining about the trip. Well, except Chloe, but what else is new? All the students took this time out of class to just sit and talk to one another. Although it ended up being not as informative as the school board had hoped, they were content to let their students do what they wanted. As long as they returned to the bus in one piece, that is.

Adrien, Alya, Nino, and Marinette sat right outside the pyramid, playing a card game with the cards Nino brought. It was pretty much Uno, but with a standard deck of cards. Adrien was first, with only two cards left in his hand, when the tables turned against him.

Alya put down a Queen, which is used as a +2 with a normal Uno deck against Nino to her left. But then Nino stacked it with a Queen of his own, making it a +4, making it Marinette's turn, who had to cards.

Marinette glanced up at Adrien with calculating eyes, and that’s when he knew.  _ She also had a Queen. _

If she were to play that card, that would leave Adrien to pick up six cards and lose his winning position. It would Also leave Marinette with one card left and most likely to win. Adrien met the girls eyes and pleaded “Mari, no. Mari, don’t do it.”

With a smirk, Marinette layed down her queen. “Uno.” she said with a wink. “Sorry, Adrien. Gotta take the game seriously.”

Adrien groaned half-heartedly and took the cards that were bestowed upon him. “That was a low move, Mari.”

She let out a soft giggle. “All’s fair in love and war.”

Adrien could feel his cheeks heat up ever so slightly at her laugh. It was light enough to think it was caused by sitting in the sun, but Adrien knew better. Ever since they stayed after school together, waiting for Adriens ride, Adrien couldn’t help but notice the bluenette. 

But don’t get him wrong, Ladybug was still number one in his heart, but with the lack of akumas, and therefore lack of Ladybug, it gave him a chance to appreciate those around him more. And Marinette just happened to be the center of it all.

It was almost as if Marinette was what held their group together. Because of her pep talk, it gave Alya a chance to see who Nino really was. Once they became an item, Marinette helped Adrien stay close to Nino without him being swept away by Alya on multiple occasions. With Marinette interfering, Nino and Adrien became closer than they were before. Basically, without Marinette’s constant presence, there may not have been a fantastic quartet anymore. (At least, that’s the name Alya dubbed them all)

Just as the game ended, Marinette taking the crown, Nino’s stomach gave a low rumble. “Sorry, dudes. Skipped breakfast this morning. I didn’t realise we weren’t having lunch until we got back to the school.”

Alya hit him playfully. “What do you mean you didn’t realise? What happened to the pamphlet the teacher gave you?”

“Uh, lost it?” Nino said with a shrug and everyone laughed at the poor boy.

“That’s alright, Nino. I took some desserts from the shop for all of us!” Marinette laughed.

“Mari, you are a saint.” Nino smiled happily.

“Are you sure it’s okay for us to take some?” Adrien asked politely. He wanted nothing more than her bakeries sweets, but he didn’t want to seem  _ overly  _ eager.

“Yup! I made them myself for the whole class. But you guys get first pick.” Marinette opened her backpack which held three pastry boxes. She took one out and opened the lid to the group. “Go ahead and take two.”

Inside were three types of desserts. Vanilla cupcakes decorated with bushels of icing flowers and topped with a candy ladybug, macaroons with hearts and stars printed on top of them, and brownies with cheesecake swirled into it. Each one was personally designed and even though they were the same in theory, none of then quite looked like the other. Each had individual characteristics that brought a uniqueness to the package, and Adrien couldn’t help but to stare at them in awe.

“How are we supposed to choose?” Adrien breathed out.

“Yeah.” Alya pipped in. “They all look great.”

Marinette blushed and tried to hide her face behind the pastry box. “I-it’s no big deal or anything. Just t-takes practice.”

Nino reached forward and took a blue macaroon and a brownie where the cheesecake formed spots that covered the whole thing.. “No way dude. This is definitely something few people can do. You really have talent.”

Marinette simply squeaked and blushed harder as Alya took a cupcake that was coated in icing sunflowers and tulips and a brownie with swirls of cheesecake for herself. Adrien did the same and got a cupcake with cattails and water lillies with a brownie that had the cheesecake formed to look like a cat.

“This is awesome, Mari. Thanks!” Adrien beamed happily as the girl closed the box and stood up.

“I-It was no problem, A-Adrien! I’m gonna, uh, go and, uh, g-give these to the others!”

And with that, the pigtailed girl walked off with her bag on her shoulders and box in her hands. Adrien couldn’t help but to watch the delighted faces of their classmates as she brought the treats over. With every thank you she received, Marinette seemed to blush harder and smile a little bit wider.

When she got to Kim, she pulled out a different box and handed him a croissant. That’s when he remembered that Kim didn’t really like overly sweet things, which meant Marinette had remembered and brought it just for him, so now he wasn’t left out from all the goodies. Adrien couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his face. She really was the most thoughtful person he could think of, there was really no doubt about it.

Nino brought the blonde out of his daze by playfully pushing his arm. “See something you like?” he winked.

Adrien rolled his eyes and shoved him back. “Shut up, Nino. You know it’s not like that”

Adrien turned his attention back to the girl handing out pieces of sweet joy.

 

_ Well… maybe _


	3. Day at the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go as planned, but when do they ever? Sometimes all it takes is some will power to get back on track.

It was finally the Saturday one week after the field trip, and Marinette was excited as ever. Her typical friend group agreed to meet at the park today to just hang out and enjoy one another's company. Marinette was bringing a completely homemade picnic and Nino was bringing his new playlist he created. It was going to be great, Marinette could tell.

At least, that was until she arrived at the park.

She was late, which at that point, wasn’t a surprise, but she noticed that a certain blonde haired-green eyed boy wasn’t there yet. Which was strange, considering Adrien was always on time. If there was one thing gabriel Agreste did, it was to make sure his son was always punctual.

“Hi Alya, Nino.” Marinette waved politely. “Is Adrien not here yet?”

Nino frowned. “Sorry, dude. Adrien just texted me. His father is keeping him indoors today.”

That was the other thing Gabriel did well and often, he kept his son locked away from the outside world. From them. From her.

“Really? Marinette asked with a knowing frown. “Did he say why?”

Alya shook her head. “Sorry, Mari.”

“I just feel bad Adrien is locked up all the time. We’ve been planning this outing for about a week now.”

“I know what you mean, girl.” Alya sighed. “But there isn’t much we can do for him with a dad like  _ that. _ ”

Marinette nodded in understanding. “You’re right, but…”

“But?” Nino inquired.

“I think I’m going. To the Agreste mansion, I mean. Even if I can’t convince his father to let him come, I can at least drop off his portion of the picnic...Right?”

“Go for it, girl!” Alya practically squealed. It wasn’t often that Marinette would make a move herself, so she needed the biggest confidence boost she could give. She elbowed the boy to her right roughly. “ _ Right,  _ Nino?”

“Ow!” He hissed under his breath but nodded. “Totally, dude. Alya and I will just call this a date until you get back, so don’t feel bad for leaving, yeah?”

Marinette nodded once with a blush covering her cheeks. “Y-Yeah. Okay.” She took off with a sprint back out of the park, turning her upper body around to wave as she ran. “Thanks Alya, Nino!”

And then, in the spring afternoon, Marinette was gone.

 

When she arrived to the large house, it seemed that all her will power leaked from her body at the sight of the large door. She has been here a few times previously, but almost always there was some kind of blunder or embarrassment that occured.

Marinette felt Tikki poke her thigh from inside her bag. It was encouragement, and Marinette couldn’t help but smile. Her kwami always seemed to know what to do to help her out, even if she couldn’t come right out and say her feelings with the fear of being spotted by civilians.

Tikki’s nudge managed to give her  _ just  _ enough encouragement to ring the golden doorbell. But the second it happened, Marinette froze in place, internally panicking at the prospect of actually being here. What if she made the wrong choice? What if everyone saw her as a nuisance, Adrien included? What if she made the situation between Adrien and his father worse?

Before she could bolt the other direction. Like she oh so badly wanted to, the security camera opened and a voice came from the speaker. “Who’s there?”

The voice was female, so Marinette let out a breath. It was probably Nathalie, who was also intimidating, but she could handle her. If Gabriel answered…

Marinette shook her head to focus on what was really important at the moment. “Uh, I-I’m Marinette? We’ve met a-a few times? I’m here to see Adrien.”

“I see. And what’s the purpose of your visit?”

“W-well, I heard that he wasn’t allowed t-to come with us today. I-I was hoping I could at least give him w-what would of peen his portion of the picnic?”

“Is that all?”

“Well… I also wanted too talk to Gabriel. T-To see if I could convince him that Adrien deserves to...hang out...with us.”

“I see. He has five minutes left of his break. You have until then before I force you to leave.”

The gates opened and Marinette smiled widely. She now had a chance to help Adrien, and that’s what she really came her for. Marinette could’ve sworn that as she ran past the gate, she heard a faint “Good luck” coming from the speaker.

 

Marinette was quickly lead to the office where Gabriel resided once she stepped into the building. Marinette didn’t hesitate to knock on the large golden doors because she knew the second she thought better of it, she wouldn’t have the will power to continue. All she had to do now was push forward for the next five minutes. Yeah… that’s all.

“Come in.” a monotone voice supplied from the other side of the door.

Marinette opened the door and stood in front of the large desk that was covered in paper. “Excuse me, sir?”

The man looked up at her sharply. “You’re not Nathalie. How did you get in here?”

“I was told I could speak with you before your break ends.”

“And what do you wish to discuss with me?”

“I-It’s about Adrien, sir. N-N-Not anything bad, of course! It’s just that...he was, uh, supposed to come to the park with a group of us today and...it isn’t really the same without him there. I-I was wondering if you would...reconsider?”

“I see. So you came here to tell me too let my son go with you to a park with his...friends?”

“That’s right, sir.” Marinette bowed her head slightly, cheeks coated in a light blush.

“Hmm. That is quite brave of you to do. I know that you aspire to become a fashion designer, you won the bowler hat contest last year. Do you realize what I could do to your future if you go against me? Or had you not even thought of that?”

Marinette gulped. “I know, sir. II just want Adrien to be able to have fun with us. I-If I lose any chance of designing in Paris, it would be worth it.”

“Quite the brave girl, aren’t you? Very well. Adrien may leave with you. He’s in his room if you want to fetch him. My brake is just about over.”

Marinette smiled broadly, not even trying to hide her enthusiasm. “Thank you, sir!” she called as she ran out of his room. “You won’t regret this!”

 

Marinette soon found herself in front of another door. But this time she wasn’t nervous. The hard part was over, Adrien was finally going to have some fun. He deserved that, if nothing else. She knocked on the door excitedly and heard a muffled “come in” from the other side.

Marinette stepped into the large room, but didn’t see the boy. “Adrien? Are you here?”

“Marinette?” a voice to her left softly spoke. There stood Adrien with surprise written over his features. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at the park?”

“About that…” Marinette smiled. “I just got done talking to your father. He gave you permission to come to the park with us!”

“What?” Adrien smiled “Really!? How on Earth did you manage that?”

Marinette shrugged. “I honestly have no idea.” she took his hand in hers and began running to the door. “Let’s go, before he changes his mind!”

 

At the park, Alya and Nino were surprised to actually see Adrien with Marinette. They were hoping for the best, but were honestly expecting the worst. It was a pretty great achievement for  _ anyone  _ to complete. Yet, there he was, holding Marinette's hand as they walked over.

“Glad you could make it dude.” Nino smiled to Adrien.

“Yeah, me too. I’m not sure how Marinette convinced father to let me go.”

“Yeah girl, how’d you manage to pull that one off?” Alya asked with a smirk.

“I honestly don’t know. I didn’t really do anything special.”

“I’m sure he likes you.” Adrien smiled at her. “You have that effect on people, even if you don’t realise it.”

Marinette couldn’t stop the blush that deepened on her face, embarrassed Adrien had such a high praise for her. “T-That’s not true! I-I’m sure I j-just caught him in a good mood.”

Alay laughed. Right.  A ‘good mood’. C’mon, there’s a band playing here. They’re pretty good.”

 

The rest of the day was filled with smiles and laughs. The sun was out and everyone got to enjoy the free time they got to spend together. Adrien couldn’t help but to be hopelessly grateful to the bluenette. Without her, he never would of got to experience today. Without her, he wasn’t even sure if he would still be in school. She has saved him multiple times, weather she realized her impact or not. And those thoughts alone kept a smile on his face the rest of the night.


End file.
